Little brother, little sister part two closure
by nw150
Summary: If you read the first one, you can probably guess what's inside. If you haven't read the first one, read it first! It's not that complicated. Not edited but written with love.


**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has read my last story like this, and I would particularly like to thank the few of you that sent me a review or a message. Your support means a lot to me, especially given why I wrote the stories.**

 **Also I have decided to make these stories part of the "after school and aftermath" arc. For those of you that might you worried about C.J. and Sarah, I'm simply setting the stage for things to come much farther down the road. The events in this story won't** _ **directly**_ **affect them until they are much, much older. I also believe that this will explain a lot about Ron's character, both in the show and in my stories as you will see.**

* * *

Little brother, little sister part two: closure

Eighteen year old Ron Stoppable, sat in his room in front of his computer, lost in his thoughts. His emotions were a strange mix of sadness and thoughtfulness. The reason being that it was coming close to a difficult time of year for him. When his mother had become pregnant his freshman year of high school, and lost the baby barely a month after that. Usually the month of the year didn't bother him like this but this year was different.

On the off chance that his math was right for once, the little one should be four or five by now. Adding to this mood, was several changes in his own life as well. One, he now had his adopted baby sister Hana. Of course there was also the fact that another Stoppable would be arriving soon. With this in mind he glanced down at his hand, to see the gold ring that now rested there.

And that was another reason for his present train of thought. A few months ago before he had married Kim, he was almost certain that he would see his departed sibling very soon. That was, until he had told Kim this. Which had resulted in their marriage and in Kim's pregnancy soon after.

It was amazing to him to even think about, almost a month ago he was nearly on his deathbed. But, Kimberly Ann possible, his best friend since pre-K, girlfriend of just over a year and now wife of just over three months, had put her entire life on hold and willing to put up with nine months of all the carp associated with pregnancy, not to mention that she will actually have to endure _childbirth_ , all to save his sorry mug!

He smiled and shook his head, thinking of his amazingly wonderful best friend and wife. His thoughts sobered however, when his musings lit a barely existing spark of guilt buried in the back of his mind. "I've managed to cheat death again, have been sense my mom got sick when she was pregnant with me. How many close calls did I have as a kid? How many times did a mission almost backfire? How many times did one of the super villains almost put me in the ground?" this combination of questions would often lead him to another one, that if he wasn't cheerful would ignite the spark into a fire and consume him. "Why do I get all the second chances, but he or she didn't even get to open his or her eyes?"

He shook his head clear of that thought, thinking like that was a billion miles of bad road and he knew it.

Ron let out a deep breath and smiled to himself, as he thought about the other side of that fact. His sibling might not have gotten to open his or her eyes, but the kid never had to put up with all the crap life could throw at you either. Sometimes, when he got beat up on a mission or just stubbed his toe, he would think at the little one, "At least you don't have to deal with this."

In his mind's eye, he could see a massive reunion taking place, when he and his family got to Heaven. He would introduce her to all the family (where did _she_ come from?... Well, it just seems right.) and she would lead them into a throne room and she would introduce them to a man with nail scarred hands.

that reminded him of the conversation he had with Kim before they got married. Kim had awkwardly tried to broach the subject of religion, until he had explained that he was a Messianic Jew and that he believed Yeshua is who He says He is. Ron went on to explain that that's part of where his "Never be normal." motto had come from. Most Jews wouldn't consider him to be "a real Jew." even though his DNA said otherwise. And he and his family didn't fit what most people would think of as Christianity. Basically his parents had taught him that, to help him cope with the situation.

After that conversation was out of the way, they both busted a gut laughing when they realized that even after fourteen years of being best friends, they still hadn't learned everything about each other.

Bringing his train of thought back on track, Ron thought about how even after being able to make peace with this, the loss of his unborn family member had left a profound mark on his character. And how it eventually lead to his current situation.

After his mom had lost the baby, Ron was determined to protect the people he cared about. That's why he kept going on missions with Kim, even when they got dangerous. That's how he got the MMP that eventually helped him defeat and kill the aliens. Which was now the cause of the PTSD he's having to deal with.

Going on those missions with Kim was also the reason he had gotten sick. Which, in a strange turn of events that he couldn't even have guessed where remotely possible, had led to his marriage and Kim's pregnancy.

Finally coming out of his thoughts, he looked at the computer screen and realized he had written a whole story. Saving the file, he turned off his computer and leaned back in his chair.

After pausing a moment, he bowed his head and prayed.

"Lord, I have no idea on my life has gone the way it has But You do. At times it's chaotic, confusing, painful and far from perfect. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. Thank You. I'll admit, I have no clue what I'm doing or what's next. But I promise, I'll do my best and I will try my hardest to listen to You. Help me to teach my family do the same when the time comes. Thank You for my life and my friends and family. And tell the family I haven't got to meet yet, that big brother said hi"

* * *

 **AN – Jesus (Greek), Yeshua (Hebrew). Same person.**

 **Well, that wasn't** _ **too**_ **emotionally exhausting to write… Leave a review!**

 _ **-nw150**_


End file.
